A Greater Evil
by Princess-Zelda4
Summary: A evil that no one expected has just entered Hyrule....


A Greater Evil  
by Princess_Zelda  
  
FYI: This is my first real story. Please tell me what you think in the reviews section. I will continue this fic if I get many positive reviews. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in the Legend of Zelda games belong to Nintendo of America inc. Any other characters belong to me. Thankies!  
  
Location: Hyrule   
  
Year: ??  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Things 2 know: After Link defeats Spirit Temple and Zelda is taken hostage by Ganondorf. Link is in adult form (17 years old). *means speaking* [*means flashback*] (means thinking).  
  
Chapter One  
  
The trail was rough and rugged. Link was exhausted. He had battled them for hours, and had not been very successful. They seemed to come from all directions, and join as one charging force, just as tributaries joined a river. Finally, after an excruciating battle that lasted two or three hours , with no cease, he couldn*t bear anymore, and was forced to retreat. As he stumbled down Death Mountain, each step he took felt as if he was wearing his Iron Clad boots. After a fatiguing hike, Link came across a familiar stream. After forcing a weak Epona*s Song on his Ocarina, his world faded into black, and he collapsed against the bank of the Zora River.  
******  
He awoke to the feeling of a cool cloth being pressed gently onto his forehead.   
  
*Malon!*  
  
*Shhh...* she replied gently, pressing a finger to her lips. *You need to rest.*  
  
That voice itself was relaxing, and Malon had the magic ability to make any few words sound as smooth and creamy as a bottle of the fresh milk that her familyÕs ranch was famous for.   
  
*...but....how did.....* Link stuttered as he struggled to sit up.  
  
* No, you must lie down.* She repeated.  
  
Although not wanting to, but deep down inside being grateful for those words, he laid back down and closed his eyes with a sigh.  
  
Finally, he asked, *How did you find me?*  
  
*That horse of yours, * she spoke fondly of LinkÕs prized steed, * what a clever one she is! She came and found me not too long ago.*  
  
Link could not help but smile. (Thank you, Epona, ) he said to himself. Thinking back, he remembered the day he had met that fine horse...  
  
[* He was only a small child, of ten years of age or so. After a long trek from his home in the Kokiri Forest, he thought he would reward himself with a bottle of the legendary Lon Lon Ranch Milk for the trip. He stopped when he came to a field with a dozen horses or so. In the middle of the field, he saw a pretty girl, with wild auburn hair, singing the most beautiful song he had ever heard..... the song of Epona...*]  
  
Link was erupted from his thoughts when a nauseating fresh wave of pain swept over him.  
  
*Ungh....* he groaned weakly.  
  
*Oh dear....... * said Malon. After thinking for a while, she snapped her fingers. *IÕve got it! you can stay at the ranch with me and dad until you feel good enough to return to your quest. Everything will be alright.* she added with a smile. Gently, she began to hum Epona*s song, which, to Link right now, made sleep easier than any other lullaby could.  
*****  
*CUCKOOOOOOOOO!*  
  
Link groggily opened his eyes, and harsh light poured into them. He sat up, trying to ignore the dull throbbing in his forehead. He headed downstairs and outside to find Malon riding around on a gorgeous stallion. It*s amber coloring was oddly familiar....  
  
*Hello! It*s good to see youÕre awake!* Shouted Malon as she noticed Link was standing and watching, impressed with the girlÕs riding skills. *I know what youÕre thinking, and yes. It is true. This is EponaÕs mother, Gaelia.*   
  
It was obvious the horses were related; both of them had a beautiful red-brown coat, and as Link liked to call them, white **socks** on their legs.  
  
Malon dismounted and walked over to Link, as the horses ran together and nuzzled.  
  
* She*s beautiful,* Link spoke fondly of the horses. *But no one could ever replace Epona.*  
*****  
After a large breakfast, (cuckoo eggs, sunny side up ), Link was ready to go. He had packed a fresh quiver of arrows, and polished his hookshot and shield. Before his departure, he had been given a gift from Malon: a brand new jeweled saddle for Epona (Along with a soft peck on the cheek). Link gratefully accepted the gifts and mounted Epona, as Malon blushed royally.  
*****  
Link returned to the trail. After a very short walk around the field, to get his horse warmed up, he slowly started into a gallop. Link made sure, as always, to ride through any short bushes he could find, to pick up any bombs or rupees hidden within them.   
  
(What a beautiful day.) Link thought, considering the seige at Death Mountain. The stillness and quiet was relaxing all in itself. Link remembered that fateful day, so long ago, in which he had been visited by Navi the fairy, and learned of his quest. It had been a day just like this. It was.......  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!   
  
Link*s quiet thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an earth-shattering explosion. Link looked toward Death Moutain, and smoke billowing from what was........  
  
*Oh no! The village!!* Link yelled, franticly steering Epona toward the path leading to Kakariko. When he got there he dismounted and sprinted up the steps. Link didn*t want to think of what he would find when he arrived..............  
to be continued...........  
  
~* Please tell me what you think! C-ya later, Princess_Zelda*~ 


End file.
